


Skipping

by justaphangirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: DEH group skipping school, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pre-established Alana/Zoe, Pre-established TreeBros, making out in a 7-11, mentions of BMC, mentions of Heathers, pretty hecking gay, some cursing I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphangirl/pseuds/justaphangirl
Summary: The DEH group skips school to go to a 7-11 and meet some new people while also developing the TreeBros. What did you expect from this garbage can?





	Skipping

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend wanted the Dear Evan Hansen group to skip school and for Connor and Evan to make out at somepoint so Jared can yell "Kinky!" so I wrote this. I wrote as much smut as my tiny, innocent heart can take (which isn't that much tbh). But yeah. Here you go! Also this is dedicated to my boyfriend I love you bby<3

“Jared you twink I can’t believe you know how to skip.”

“Shut up Connor or I will take your weed.”

“Point taken.”

“Don’t threaten my brother I know martial arts!”

“Zoe please. I love you but you don’t know martial arts and if anyone’s gonna fight it’ll be Connor.”

“A-Alana, d-do we have t-to do this?”

“Evan, it’ll be okay.”

The group of teens made their way to the back cafeteria doors during their lunch period. Jared had the brilliant idea to skip the rest of school, and doesn’t go anywhere without Evan, who never leaves his boyfriend. Connor wouldn’t go without Zoe, and Alana just had to tag along. So what started as an innocent rest day turned out to be the most crowded skip of Jared’s long life of skips.

As they got closer to the doors, Evan stopped, tugging at his shirt collar. Connor stopped too, and took his hand. 

“Hey,” Connor said softly. “It’s gonna be alright. If you don’t wanna go, stay behind! It’s okay!”

Evan nodded. “I… I-I’ll go.”

“Are you sure honey?”

Eva blushed. Ever since they started dating, Connor had a plethora of pet names for him that absolutely killed him. Despite the growing redness in his face, he nodded and squeezed Connor’s hand. 

Both boys started again towards the door.

“Hey, lovebirds! Stop making out and hurry up!” Jared called from outside.

“Shut up, I’ll sue you,” Connor yelled back, making a rude gesture with his hand that made Evan laugh at little.

“C’mon dweebs let’s go find Connor’s car!” Zoe yelled, running to the parking lot.

“I never agreed to drive you losers.”

“Shut it Connor.”

Evan tugged at Connor’s sleeve lightly. “W-where are we g-gonna go?”

Connor smiled. “We’re going to 7-11!”

~o~O~0~O~o~

“WOOP ITS 7-11!!” Zoe yelled when they arrived. Alana high-fived her as they practically jumped out of the car. Jared ran right after them, followed by Evan and Connor holding each other’s hands. 

Evan’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him when they entered the store. Alana, Zoe, and Jared ran around the store, picking up stupid snacks and drinks while the employees stood blankly at the register. Jared ran up to the two cashiers.

“Excuse me, where do you keep your bath bombs?” He asked in a hopeful tone. One cashier, who’s name tag read “Jeremy”, frowned.

“Sir, this is a 7-11. We don’t sell bath bombs.”

“Damn,” Jared muttered. “We shoulda gone to the dollar store.”

As soon as Jared left, Zoe went up to the counter with a ton of makeup and nail polish. Evan walked up beside her.

“Aw,” said the other cashier, with a tag that said Michael. “You two make a cute couple.”

“We’re gay!” Zoe and Evan stated at the exact same time. Michael’s face lit up.

“Cool! So are we!” He replied, wrapping an arm around Jermey, who began to blush but smiled contentedly. Evan took that as his que to find his own boyfriend. He barely made it down the first isle before he ran into someone — a tall, brown-haired girl wearing a lot of blue.

“Oh, sorry! Hey, have you seen an emo douche bag in a trench coat recently?” She asked.

“U-uh, n-no, sorry…” Evan replied quietly, turning to leave. 

“Hey, wait! I never caught your name! I’m Veronica.”

Evan gulped. “M-my name i-is Evan.

Veronica leaned in closer. “You’re pretty cute for a short kid,” she whispered. Evan tried to step back, but the wall blocked his way. His breathing quickened and he couldn’t think straight when he heard a familiar voice.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Veronica pulled back and Evan turned to the direction of the voice. 

“C-Connor!”

Connor stepped closer to them. “Listen lady. Stay away from my boyfriend or deal with me.” He proves his point by squeezing his fists. Evan watched as Veronica went pale. She turned and quickly walked away, muttering something about “stupid emo kids keep ruining everything”.

“Evan, are you alright? Did she hurt you?” Connor asked, his voice full of concern. 

“N-no… she was t-trying to kiss m-me…” Evan said, still shaking.

Connor’s face lost some of its color “She did what?”

Evan could see the light leave his eyes. He rushed forward as steadily as he could and grabbed Connor by the shoulders.

“C-Connor… it’s okay now. S-she left. It’s okay. You… y-you saved me!”

Connor’s face softened just a little. “But she’s not allowed to touch you. No one is. You’re mine, Evan.”

Evan heard a growl below his voice and blushed. Connor took notice and stepped in close.

“You hear that, Evan? Mine.”

Connor punctuated his point with a kiss. His hands traveled down Evan’s body, tracing shapes into his skin as they made their way to his waist. Evan’s hands found their way to Connor’s hair, becoming entangled in his messy locks. 

Evan was the first to pull away, gasping for air, his cheeks flushed red.

“C-Connor…”

Connor smirked. “Evan.” He lowered his hand, lips connecting with the skin on Evan’s neck. Connor proceeded to kiss every inch of skin he could reach from the bottom of Evan’s ear to his collarbone. The smaller boy shivered at the feeling, biting his lip to prevent any sound from escaping. Connor’s lips — those damn lips, Evan thought — curved into a smile.

“God, I love you,” Connor whispered, his voice low and positively dripping with passion. 

“A-ah, I love y-you too-!” Evan managed, his voice going squeaky when Connor lightly grazed his teeth over a sensitive spot on Evan’s collarbone. He chuckled under his breath. 

“Oh. My. God. Look at this! KiNkY!” They heard a particular voice shout from behind them. Connor stood up straight while Evan attempted to make himself stop blushing by looking st the ground.

“JARED YOU LIL’ SHIT!” Connor yelled. Evan could hear laughing coming from the end of the isle. Then he heard Zoe.

“Guys we should leave before we get kicked out. Also there’s some guy singing about slushies over there and I don’t wanna be near him. I think he’s a psychopath.”

Evan looked up at his boyfriend. “I t-think that other girl i-is there too…”

“Then we’re leaving. Come on you losers!”

Connor and Evan led the way to the car, while Jared laughed about them from behind.

“Zoe you don’t understand! Your brother was totally making out with Evan in isle three.”

Zoe just smacked him, but she did believe what he said, because her and Alana were making out in the isle next to them. 

“S-so…”

Connor looked down at Evan. 

“We can finish that later,” he said with a wink. Evan responded by blushing and giggling a little. Maybe skipping school wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
